Nightmares
by frozenclaw888
Summary: Black*Star has been having nightmares. How will these nightmares affect him? How does Medusa tie into all this? The world comes crashing down because of one small decision in an attempt to save his ego... Rated M to be safe.
1. The Beginning

_Darkness._

_Utter darkness._

_It swallowed him whole, not even giving him a chance to breathe._

_He opened his eyes and saw nothing._

_No light._

_No life._

_Nothing._

_He was alone in the endless dark expanse._

_There was nothing._

_He was alone._

_Completely._

_His voice would not work._

_He was beginning to fade._

"_N-no!"_

_The only words that left his mouth were negative._

_He was being swallowed by the darkness once more._

_He reached out for help._

"_Please!"_

_His voice echoed in the vast emptiness of the void._

_No response._

_His head was devoured._

_It was dragging him down._

_Down... down..._

_A crushing weight was placed on his entire body._

_Nothing made sense anymore._

_He could feel the blood slowly dripping from his mouth._

_And yet, his eyes were lifeless._

_Even as he was thrown around like a rag-doll._

_Even as he was consumed by the darkness again, strangling what little life he had left from him._

_No._

_The only thing that was going through his mind was not how to escape._

_It was..._

'_No one... saved me. No one... cares..."_

_And, as the last of his consciousness faded away, he cursed his own selfish behaviour._

"_Why would they care? I'm useless."_

_And then..._

_The abyss claimed one more life._

He shot awake in a cold sweat. He was panting as he put a hand to his forehead. "D-damn..." He glanced over at his sleeping partner, slightly glad she hadn't woken up. In his disoriented state, he could've really worried her with his 'condition'.

It had started... not all that long ago, actually. Just after they had defeated the Kishin, Asura, to be specific. But each night, they were getting horrifically worse. At first he was just alone in the endless void, but now the void _killed_ him. What was next?

And what's more, he was starting to get affected by it. His friends had told him that they had noticed his unusually withdrawn behaviour. He had told them not to worry, but...

He shook his head, laying back down. He stared at the dark ceiling, knowing there was actually a ceiling there (he had checked countless times) as he blinked slowly.

What to do?

About the nightmares, because they can't keep happening. He _wouldn't allow them_ to keep happening. Sooner or later, they were going to get in the way.

But, to not dwell on the negative things in life, he quickly changed his train of thought to what he was going to do the rest of the night. Like hell he was going to go back to sleep.

Glancing back at the clock, he noted it was two in the morning. He sighed, sitting up and silently walking across the room.

He could train... or make something to eat... or go for a walk...

The last one actually sounded pretty good to him at this moment. He pulled out his normal outfit and walked out of the room, as to not disturb his partner.

As he got dressed, he was on alert just in case his partner _did _wake up and scared the living daylights out of him. It's never happened before, but then again...

He's never had really bad (and recurring) nightmare before.

You can never be too careful.

He liked Death City while it was early in the morning. It was nicely lit up by the moon, and almost completely silent. Just the way he liked it.

Sure, he was a loud mouthed, arrogant prick sometimes... but he only wanted the attention on him so everyone was silent.

Silence is peace. And he loves peace.

He claimed he wanted to surpass God.

If he did, no one would have to fight anymore. There would be peace.

The only bad thing about his supposed 'goal' was... yes, there would be peace... but it would be a fearful peace. People would fear fighting because they would know he would come after them and kill them.

He hated fear, but loved peace.

_Hypocritical._

He knew for a fact that all peace was uneasy. It was a fact of life that he had to remind himself of constantly.

As he neared his destination, he became focused at the task at hand. The place where he was going was a great place to stargaze. He looked up and sighed.

_Gallows Manor._

The stars were beautiful that night, twinkling calmly and silently. It almost calmed him enough to put him to sleep, but...

He shot up, suddenly remembering something. Reaching into a secret pocket that not even his partner knew he had, he pulled out his cell-phone and groaned.

_4:53 AM._

He had better be heading home to get ready for school and to make sure his partner wasn't worried about him being missing.

"Fuck..." He muttered as he jumped from the spike he was currently sitting on to another closer to the ground.

He slipped in quietly, heading over into the kitchen to grab a snack before his partner woke up and made him breakfast. It was a silent ritual that he had started for himself. He'd wake up from his nightmare, go for a walk, stargaze, return home, grab a quick snack, and then pretend like he was training the whole time when his partner woke up.

As he munched on his second cereal bar (he had gotten a surplus of them for this situation.), he walked into the main room and pulled out his Ipod. What he didn't get was when his partner found him starting this ritual (exactly a week from when they killed the Kishin), she was shocked to find he had an Ipod. She still didn't know he had a phone, though.

He sighed as he leaned against the wall, having nothing better to do for the next couple of minutes. If his little nightmares had taught him anything, it was that his partner was a heavy sleeper but she always woke up at 5:00 on the dot.

Speak of the devil.

"Oh, good morning." She smiled warmly, still in her night-clothes as she walked in. "You're up early, as usual."

"Yeah." He replied, giving a small smile in return.

"Training again?" She asked, walking over to the entrance to the kitchen.

He gave a loud 'mhmm' in response, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"That's good. So hey, did you study for the test today?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her, but he didn't move his head. "Come on, Tsubaki. Even if I did, I'd still fail." He smirked.

"Black*Star, you should at least try." She sighed, facepalming.

He lowered his head, closing his eyes and letting out a small laugh. "A God like me doesn't need to study! I'm the great Black*Star remember?" He grinned, looking up to his partner in the doorway.

She sighed again. "Alright, if you say so... I'm going to go get ready for school, okay?" She walked out of the room.

After she left, his grin faded immediately. He hated acting like his old self. It was getting difficult, too. But, in truth... sometimes when he woke up and went to stargaze, he'd bring his book and homework just _to_ study.

Just because no one thought he studied didn't mean he actually didn't.

He sighed. He knew that everyone thought he was an idiot. He knew it himself. He was a little slower at things than everyone else...

"Damn it!" He punched to wall next to him, beginning to get frustrated with all his thinking. Maybe today, he'd act like how he feels instead of how his image was put up.

Oh yes. That sounds like it would be the most fun he has had in awhile.

-Change in PoV-

It was a normal day that day. The sky was clear, and therefore symmetrical; the people (though asymmetrical) were happy. It seemed like nothing would ever change, now.

It had been at least six months since the Kishin had been destroyed. Life had returned to normal, but Kid had a feeling. Call it an instinct, call it an afterthought, but he just knew something was going to happen.

So, naturally, when he up the steps to Shibusen that day, he wasn't exactly expecting what he saw.

No, the Maka and Tsubaki talking thing wasn't new. Soul was somewhere, but that was usual as well.

But, the new and weirdest thing was...

_Black*Star._

It was such a minor change that no one who wasn't close to him would notice. He just had a... darker aura than usual. His clothing had changed to a white sleeveless shirt with blue pants. A long white scarf was wrapped around his neck and he somehow found a way to hide his mouth with it, cutting off any grins or frowns he might have.

Kid narrowed his eyes, cringing only slightly when he noticed the scars littering the other's body. He breathed in before walking up to them.

"Oh! Good morning Kid!" Maka greeted happily. Either she was an idiot, or she was hiding her distress about her friend.

"Good morning." Tsubaki bowed in her usual way of greeting with a smile on her face. She has to have noticed, but isn't saying anything.

"Good morning." Kid smiled back. "Where's Soul this time?"

Maka rubbed the back of her head, laughing nervously. "Sick. He really wanted to come today, but..."

"If he was sick, then he has to stay home. Not only for his good, but so that he doesn't spread whatever sickness he has." Tsubaki nodded.

"I see. I hope he gets better." Kid said in a cheerful tone.

_**DING, DING!**_

"Ah, there's the bell. See you two later!" Maka waved, turning to walk away while talking with Tsubaki. Both shot a worried glance back at Black*Star when they got to the doorway.

"Not going to class?" Kid asked, turning to face the blue haired boy. He shook his head. "And why is that? Do you have a mission?" Kid questioned, not liking the fact his friend was cutting class.

"No. I'm sick too." Black*Star responded calmly.

"Then why are you here?"

"To see Tsubaki off." He stated, turning to leave.

"Shall I walk you home?" Kid offered. Why? Well, for one he didn't feel like going to class (stupid tests) and two, he was concerned for his friend. The one who claimed he was sick and yet didn't look it. Besides, he was Death The Kid. His dad would get him out of doing anything.

Black*Star shrugged. "Whatever. Just don't go all symmetry on me, okay?"

Kid shrugged as well. "Sure. As long as there isn't that much stuff that bothers me." He walked over to his friend's side, falling in step with him and staring at him curiously. They descended the stairs in silence.

"What?" Black*Star asked, averting his eyes over to the side.

"Well..." Kid decided to be blunt. "I didn't want to seem like a bastard up there with Maka and Tsubaki, but... You seem different. Is something bothering you?" Then, to cover up his worry, "I mean, my only rival should be at his best at all times, right?"

Black*Star glanced over at him, his eyes holding some unknown emotion. "I guess." He sighed. "I'm fine, just a little tired."

Now that he mentioned it, he looked paler than usual and he had a sort of dead limp to his walk.

"It's not a 'little' tired, something tells me..." Kid said, looking at his companion wearily.

They got to Black*Star and Tsubaki's house quickly enough, and Black*Star invited Kid inside.

-Change of PoV-

Black*Star was staring at Kid across from him. It was really awkward, to be honest. They had nothing to do. Nothing on TV, they couldn't study together...

Black*Star had even declined training. His head hurt too much to even think about it.

"So, Black*Star. Tell me, what's up?" Kid asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Nothing is _up_." Black*Star snapped back. Kid raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. I see." He looked down into his drink. "Well, I just figured..." He grinned as he looked up at the boy sitting across from him.

"If you didn't have anything to hide, you wouldn't be so protective."

Black*Star gaped. Had he really been that obvious? Oh well. "Che, like you'd care." He looked away.

"Ah, so there _is_ something wrong." Kid laughed slightly. "Have you told Tsubaki?"

"Of course not." Black*Star sighed, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes.

"She cares about you, you know. Even if-"

"I don't want to worry her with something that's not important!" Black*Star interrupted the shinigami. Kid blinked, tilting his head.

"Black*Star... whatever you think is 'not important' is starting to take its toll. What's going on?" He asked, setting his drink down and scrutinizing the other's form.

Black*Star opened his eyes to glare at Kid. He sighed, relaxing himself before staring straight at the other.

"Nightmares." He said simply.

"Nightmares?" Kid repeated, looking as if he was wanted to add a 'that's it' to the statement.

"Yep." Black*Star confirmed.

"What kind? Surely, they must be horrific to weigh down the great Black*Star." Kid smirked.

Black*Star shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like the idea of remembering them. "I don't want to tell you." He growled.

"The sooner you do, the sooner you can find out how to stop them and get back to normal self." Kid explained.

"No." Black*Star turned his head. "I don't exactly mind..." He lied.

"Black*Star..." Kid said in a warning tone.

Black*Star closed his eyes, deep in thought.

"_N-no!"_

"_Please!"_

_Reaching out for help that won't come..._

_Gasping._

_Death._

_Destruction._

_Fire._

_His friends are dead._

_He's holding a knife in his hands._

_He has a grin that threatened to chop his head off._

_He laughs._

-Change of PoV-Slight timeskip-

Kid fidgeted over in the corner, waiting with the usual group (minus two, of course) for Stein and Nygus to finish their examination. Black*Star had just... collapsed. Having nowhere else to take him (the only hospital was farther than the school was from Black*Star's house), he had taken him to the school 'nurse's office'.

"Oh, I hope he's alright..." Tsubaki worried quietly. Maka put a hand on her arm in a comforting gesture.

"I-I hope he's alright t-too." Chrona stuttered out. After all that mess with Asura, he had joined Shibusen as a student and he hung around the usual group.

"Sheesh, I wonder what happened." Liz commented, staring intently at the door like she could make it burn with her mind.

"Collapse! Collapse!" Patty sang happily, oblivious to everyone around her.

Kid shook his head. "You're too happy about this, Patty." He sighed.

Everyone watched as the examination room's door opened and Stein wheeled out. He had a serious look on his face, as if he was concentrating on something other than telling Black*Star's friends what's wrong with him.

"What's wrong?" Maka asked, concerned.

Stein removed the cigarette from his mouth, blowing out smoke. "Well, for starters..." He turned to look at Tsubaki. "Has Black*Star been sleeping well?"

Tsubaki thought for a couple of seconds. "He started getting up before me and training, but I don't know if he's been doing anything else." She responded firmly. Just in case it's her fault. Kid added to his previous thought.

"Why, what's wrong?" Kid asked.

"Apparently, from what I can conclude, Black*Star has been suffering from Insomnia... for one." Stein said, lowering his head so that the light reflected off his glasses, hiding his eyes.

"I-Insomnia?" Tsubaki and Chrona said together, though Chrona was much more quiet. Stein hummed a confirmation.

"Another thing. He woke up while we were examining him." Stein replaced the cigarette. "Turns out the Insomnia was from nightmares."

"Nightmares? Is that it?" Liz sighed.

Stein nodded. "Not just any nightmares. I fear that it might be something more... concerning than that."

Everyone tilted their heads in confusion. "What do you mean?" Maka asked.

"It seems that these nightmares have been getting increasingly horrific." Stein sighed. "According to Black*Star himself, they started out in an empty black abyss. His most recent, however-"

He was cut off by a loud crash coming from the room, along with a yell, "Please! You can't do that!" Stein turned and opened the door, seeing Nygus standing on one side of the room and an open window on the other.

"Where's Black*Star?!" Kid asked, his eyes darting around the room.

"He jumped out the window!" Nygus said, obviously frightened that the boy was going to hurt himself.

"He can't go too far. He's at his limit both physically and mentally." Stein said calmly. "I'd hurry, though. That boy can do wonders." He smirked.

-Change in PoV-

Black*Star ran, not knowing where he was going and not caring. They know now. He thought as he dodged a tree. When he got into a forest, he would never know._ I can't face them... Not when they know the Great Black*Star is suffering from such stupid things as nightmares. _He stopped by a tree, grabbing at his hair and pulling it lightly.

Pretty soon, he'd lose himself.

He kneeled down, still in the same position as before, as he thought about the dream he had just had a few (minutes? hours?) ago.

It had started out as normal, the darkness. But this darkness was more... uncomfortable. It was hot, like a 90 degree summer day with the humidity up to one hundred percent. Looking around, he realized what was making it so hot.

Fire.

Suddenly, it was all around him, crackling and burning walls he didn't know existed. The flames stayed away from him but consumed everything in sight. He twisted around. This is new.

He felt something in his hand, and looking down, he found a knife. The knife glistened in the fiery light. And coating its silvery surface was red liquid that ran down and dripped. Noticing where it landed and how there was a trail, he followed the trail with his eyes and saw...

Everyone, laying on the ground, dead. Several stab wounds covered their bodies, and their blood poured out like rivers. His eyes widened, and he dropped the knife.

_Look at who you are._

A voice rings throughout the burning room, and he turns again.

_Look at what you're becoming._

He finds himself in an entirely white space, and he suddenly misses the darkness.

Maka appears in front of him_. "You're nothing but an annoyance. I hate you."_

She's replaced by Soul_. "How could I ever be your friend?"_

He's replaced by everyone he knows, all in a circle. They all chant the same thing_. "Murderer, annoyance, useless." _He fell to the ground, his hands held over his ears to try and block out the chanting. It wasn't working.

The mass crowd of people are replaced by two people, standing side by side.

"_Weakling. You can't even surpass me." _Kid spoke with a tone of arrogance.

"_You're useless. I can't believe I put up with you_." Tsubaki smirked.

And, as if that wasn't enough, Kid grabbed Tsubaki by the waist...

_and they kissed._

All of this happening while everyone's voices continued laughing and chanting those same three words.

Black*Star shouted to the heavens, punching the tree behind him. He needed to get moving.

To where, he didn't know.

But he can't stay here.

* * *

**Sorry this is a little long. Compared to the other chapters, this is probably going to be the longest.** **But enough about that! This story is probably the weirdest one I've ever written. Black*Star having nightmares? Evil.**

**I'm just going to warn you now. This story will contain OOC-ness. This is one of my first Soul Eater fanfics, anyway. I know that that doesn't protect me from the rules of keeping them IC, but... Oh, and another thing. This will be slightly AU, which I will explain (probably) in the next chapter.**

**Good night people! ~ frozenclaw888**


	2. Working Together?

**A/n: Sorry! This is a little shorter than my last chapter. Also, normal warnings (OOCness and such) are in place.**

**Also, disclaimer! I forgot it last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters in this story.**

**Let's get to the story, shall we?**

* * *

They still haven't found him.

Soul shook his head, making his motorcycle go faster. He felt Maka squeeze his waist in an effort of not falling off. They were in Paris for an assignment. The assignment?

Catch the murderer that was stealing human souls. Simple enough.

"Soul, we're coming up on the place where Shinigami-sama said he would hit next!" Maka said loudly. They were on a moving motorcycle, so it was hard to hear her anyway. And then,

_**WAM!**_

"Ah! Stupid place for a building..." Soul hissed. He had slowed down so he didn't total anything, but he and Maka still fell off. "Damn it... So this is where that guy's gonna strike?" He asked, looking around and ignoring the growing crowd of people.

"Yep. That's what Shinigami-sama said." Maka confirmed. "_He always attacks at five p.m. on the dot_." She recited.

"And right now it's..." Soul pulled out his phone to check the time. "4:53. What should we do for the next seven minutes?"

"We wait."

Soul shook his head again, turning his thoughts to what he was thinking about before. They still haven't found him. It had been about two months now, and all hope was beginning to fade. The only one that was still hoping as much as she had from the beginning was Tsubaki. Soul, though, had given up. His friend was lost.

From what Stein had explained, he kept having nightmares. Black*Star had suffered from nightmares... and ran away? Something didn't add up.

Why would Black*Star run away? His pride?

Maka grabbed his arm. "Soul! Look!" She pointed towards a huge crowd of people.

"Hm?"

His eyes widened as the entire crowd died and left their souls behind. In the center was a boy, lean yet fit. His spiky blue hair was unkempt and messy. His expression was hidden by a white scarf. He seemed not to notice the two watching him as he set out a scroll.

"Konso." He said, putting his hand down on the paper. A bright light flashed and all the souls were gone. He rolled up the scroll and looked around the now empty area.

"Black*Star!" Maka called out. Said boy jumped and looked over, anger and fear in his eyes.

"Maka." He said.

"What in the world are you doing, man? That's not cool!" Soul questioned.

Black*Star stared at them for a second, both of the emotions leaving his eyes. His expression was blank, as if he was processing something.

"You've been killing innocent people and collecting their souls! You of all people should know that's not allowed!" Maka shouted at the assassin.

The bluenette continued staring at them. The air became thicker and thicker between the three. "Do you wanna fight or something?" He finally said, an unknown emotion flashing through his eyes.

Maka and Soul were taken aback. "Dude, why are you doing this?!"

"Doing what?"

"Killing people!"

Again, Black*Star gained a blank expression.

_Is he hypnotized or something? _Soul wondered.

"Because-" Black*Star looked away. After a long consideration, he opened his mouth again. "It's none of your business!" He slammed his hand down on the ground, pushing his soul's wavelength through it and tearing up the earth beneath Soul and Maka's feet. The two responded easily by jumping away. Soul transformed into his scythe form.

"_I think he's too far gone. We need to knock him out and bring him back with us." _Soul planned.

Maka nodded, running at her old friend. The bluenette reacted by ducking her swing and punching her in the stomach, sending her flying back a couple feet. "_Maka, are you okay?" _Soul asked, his face appearing in the blade of the scythe.

"Y-yeah." Maka scrambled up, grabbing Soul and leaning on him for support. "I don't think he's going easy on us."

Black*Star blinked. "Why should I? It's not a battle that way." He then looked away and mumbled something.

Maka, once she caught her breath, ran at him again. She tried to swing downward in a position where she could swing up if needed, but once she got to him, he vanished. A second later she blocked behind her. The sound of metal hitting metal filled the area as a knife made contact with Soul.

Black*Star smirked. "You knew where I was?" The smirk faded. "Too bad." He pulled another knife and stabbed under Soul, and Maka wasn't quick enough to block that one. He hopped away, looking at his bloody knife with wide blank eyes.

"Y-you act like you've n-never s-seen blood before..." Maka said, hugging her wound.

"_Maka!"_ Soul expressed his concern.

"Maka..." Black*Star looked up from the knife. "You should shut him up. He's very annoying. Do you need help?" He held the bloody knife out, his thumb on the blade.

"_The only one who needs help around here is you, Black*Star!" _Soul snapped.

Black*Star shrugged. "I dunno. I'm not the one who's _**annoying**_ or _**hurt**_ here." He smirked. "If anything, I can finally relax." He raised his hand and looked at it.

_He's going insane_. Soul thought. _Is the madness getting to him? Impossible! We killed the kishin! That was supposed to stop the madness wavelength..._

Maka turned her attention from Black*Star with a small noise. "_What is it?"_

Black*Star also looked over, his eyes dulling from the life they had a second ago. "Free."

A muscular man walked out, a grin on his face. "Finally, I can get my rematch with you two!" He laughed, then turned to Black*Star. "Hey, kid, Medusa's gettin' a little annoyed with how long you're taking." He explained.

"I see."

"Do ya have the souls?" Free asked. Black*Star nodded and walked over to the werewolf. "Alright, then get goin' kid!" The dog-man laughed, taking a step forward "You guys are mine now."

-Change in PoV-

Black*Star took off, jumping onto the rooftops and hopping from top to top. His mind was blank, not even thinking about Soul and Maka and if they'd survive. He made a lot of twists and turns until he jumped into a hole. He landed on his feet and bowed.

"Miss Medusa." He said to the snake woman sitting behind a crystal ball. "I have the souls for you."

"Why, thank you Black*Star. You're very useful." Medusa praised, smirking. "I see that your friends got in the way?" Her eyes grew dark.

"I took care of them as best I could. Free is facing them right now." Black*Star explained. "They know."

"I see. Well, either way, we will continue with our plan. You know the next step right?" Medusa asked, getting one of her snakes to get the scroll.

"Of course."

"Then put it in motion."

* * *

**Alright, that seems like a good place to end it. Ahahah... I don't really have any comments. So, see you next chapter! (Oh, yeah. Sorry for the shortness! I promise the next chapter will be longer!)**


	3. Bittersweet Homecoming

_Hug._

_Homecoming._

The first thing he did when he got back was give them a huge smile and an explanation.

"I was under a spell! But nothing's impossible for the great Black*Star!" Here he laughed. "I came to and punched that old witch right in the nose! She ran with her tail between her legs!" He laughed again. After an examination, it was concluded that he wasn't under_ any _spells anymore.

Homecoming. It felt bittersweet. He was back, but...

He stood by Maka's bed, eyeing her critically. He ignored the suspicious looks he kept getting from Soul as he watched the girl sleep.

"You were under a spell?" The way the sentence was said, it sounded like Soul didn't believe him.

"Yep! Nothing too serious for a god like me!" Black*Star gave a huge thumbs up. "So what happened with her?" He asked, curiosity flickering in his eyes.

Soul stayed silent for a while. "... You stabbed her." Silence. "She'll be fine by tomorrow, though." His voice sounded on edge, as if he was speaking to the enemy.

Black*Star blinked in disbelief. "If I stabbed her I would need a knife, right? I didn't have Tsubaki... and besides, I don't even remember this _stabbing_! I think someone as awesome as me would remember that." He said in a light apologetic tone. Silence fell between the two again. That was, before Tsubaki walked in.

"Oh there you are, Black*Star. I was worried that you ran off again. Kid was looking for you." She called him over. Grateful to get away from the guilt that was eating away at him by standing there, he quickly walked over after saying a rushed goodbye to Soul.

As they walked through the halls, an uncomfortable silence fell between them. Black*Star decided to lift it. "Soooo... did ya miss me?" He asked, a cocky smile on his face.

"Of course." Tsubaki smiled a small and sweet smile back. "How couldn't I?" She sighed. "I was so worried, you know."

"Hm? Why? You know how great I am! I could never be brought down by someone as weak as a witch!" Black*Star gloated.

Tsubaki's smile faltered. "It's just that... I wish I knew before it got to be such a heavy burden. We could've talked about it." Her gaze was averted. It was a good thing too, Black*Star's eyes flickered with that same unknown emotion that kept popping up. He didn't know what it was. Fear? Annoyance? Reluctance? His face hadn't fallen, however.

"Talked about what? What're you talking about?" He played it off with a bigger smile. Tsubaki smiled back, seemingly happy that he had forgotten the troubles that had started this whole fiasco.

"Ah, there you are!" Kid's voice rang through their nice moment, snapping them both to attention. "Did I interrupt?"

"Uhm... no, Kid. Anyway, why did you need us?" Tsubaki asked politely, a very light pink dusting her cheeks. Black*Star pretended not to notice.

"I need your help with something. Something of utmost importance." It was then that Kid stepped aside and revealed two cakes held by Liz and Patti. One was blue with black decorations, the other was black with blue decorations. "I can't figure out which one is more symmetrical." He adopted a thinking pose.

Tsubaki looked nervous and surprised. Makes you wonder...

"Kid, what're those cakes for anyway? Getting married? Ooooh I'd love to see the bride! Just be careful, I might steal her away with my awesomeness!" Black*Star half asked, half gloated.

"No no! This is for your welcome home party!" Liz groaned under the weight of the cake. How her sister was doing this, she would never know.

"My welcome home party? Why, did I go somewhere?" Black*Star joked.

Tsubaki smiled, Kid didn't hear him (he was obsessing about symmetry), Patti was laughing hysterically and balancing the cake effortlessly at the same time, and Liz laughed slightly. Black*Star smiled.

He knew, though. That was the problem. Ghosty knew.

The halls beneath the school were dark and damp, only lit by the torches by every door. The thrills and fun of the party were still ringing in his ears, but he didn't care. He had enjoyed it while it lasted.

And it didn't last long.

He knew the time. Two in the morning, and he was wide awake. When was the last time he slept? He didn't know. He just wanted to get this done.

His steps were silent as he approached the door. Without bothering to knock, he opened the door.

On the bed was a black lump, moving ever so slightly up, then down again in the simple action of breathing. He eyed it carefully as he shut the door. Waiting only for a second, he walked carefully over to the lump and poked it.

He did not expect what he got.

He was getting held to the wall by Ragnarok, who was wide awake. The summoning of Ragnarok seemed to awaken the sleeping form.

"Who the hell are you?" The voice coming from no mouth asked.

If Black*Star didn't know any better, he'd be terrified. But, his face was apathetic, as usual. "I wish to speak with Crona. I'm Black*Star." He said in a blank tone.

"Why the hell does that matter?" Ragnarok pulled him away from the wall, then slammed him against it again. Black*Star was seeing... stars.

"I have a message from Medusa." The bluenette hissed, glaring at the living Black Blood.

"Ragnarok." Crona spoke up, his voice timid. Ragnarok sighed and put the boy down. Much had changed with their relationship, apparently. Since when did Crona _command_ Ragnarok? "Who is it?"

Wait, no.

Black*Star smirked. "Crona. I have orders to take you with me." He explained.

"T-take me where?" Crona asked, looking as though he didn't want to leave his room.

"Medusa would like to have a word with you." Somehow, he gained a thrill off of the sudden shiver that Crona had.

Seemingly out of the blue, Ragnarok seemed to remember something. "How the hell is she still alive?" He asked the bluenette, who shrugged.

"Beats me."

"I'm n-not going back! You can't make me!" Crona shook his head, trembling. Ragnarok transformed into his sword form, reading his meister's thoughts.

"Please, Crona. I'd rather not have to fight you. Just come quietly and no one gets hurt." Black*Star tried to save himself the trouble, but Crona was dead-set on not going back.

The pink-haired boy swung at the bluenette, who dodged to the side and tried to punch the sword meister. The boy blocked with Ragnarock. "You're not forcing me to go back! NEVER!" Crona shouted, pushing the other away.

Black*Star sighed, pulling out a knife. "I'd really rather not do this, Crona." He said quietly. A snake wrapped itself around the knife before disappearing again. He remembered what Medusa had said about the blade. "But you leave me no choice!" He rushed forward, ducking under Crona's block. He moved quick enough so that he punctured the skin with the knife before withdrawing.

He stood there for a couple of minutes, catching his slightly quickened breath, and watched Crona. The room was messy now, the bed's sheets and pillows scattered on the floor. Black*Star took notice of that the minute Crona slouched and fainted, his head landing on one of the misplaced pillows. The bluenette was grateful for this.

He didn't want to deliver the boy with a concussion.

He sighed again, picking up the unconscious boy and slinging him over his shoulder. He opened the door and was about to dash out of the school to the pickup point when...

"Black*Star." Soul's voice cut through the corridor, almost succeeding in chilling Black*Star to the bone. Said boy turned around, staring at his white haired 'friend'.

"Soul." He said, his apathetic expression unchanging.

"What're you doing? I thought you were under a _spell_." Soul asked, an edge to his voice. When Black*Star stayed silent, he spoke up again. "Or were you fooling us? Working with Medusa is better than being in Shibusen?" A hint of disgust was in his tone.

All that Black*Star could see was a faint outline of the other and his eyes, piercing through the darkness. "You wouldn't understand." He sighed, looking away.

"Then help us understand!" Maka's voice came from somewhere behind Soul, her form invisible.

Silence fell between them, a common thing now-a-days. Black*Star stared at them, and Soul glared back. "The problem is that you guys wouldn't. It's as simple as that." The assassin sighed again.

"Whether we understand or not, we can't let you take Crona to Medusa. I've got a feeling something really bad would happen, and that would be uncool." Soul growled.

Black*Star set Crona down against the wall. "If you guys get in my way, I won't hesitate to kill you." He warned.

"It's our duty as Death Scythe* and Meister to stop you, then." Soul stated, transforming. Maka stepped forward into the light, wearing casual clothing.

"Well, well, look at the bookworm! Did my awesomeness wake you up and call you here?" Black*Star joked, noting silently the dark circles under the girl's eyes. His tone sounded hollow and weak.

"Shut it, Black*Star." Maka huffed, much like she would if the situation was different and they weren't enemies.

The ninja looked away. He looked as though he was struggling to say something. His expression changed from a worried, unsure, and joking one, to one that mirrored his previous blank ones. He pulled a knife again, the same snake appearing and disappearing.

"I'm sorry, Maka." He rushed towards her, raising his arm to stab her once again. However, his blade ran into Soul. It seems Maka had thought this through better, meaning it wasn't going to be as easy as last time. Black*Star jumped back, watching as Maka readied herself. Strategy was never his thing, but he knew this was going to be one heck of a battle.

Thinking about that made his soul flare up, a smirk appearing on his face. _Excitement. _Something he hadn't felt in a while. It almost made him forget what situation he was in.

He ran forward, pulling another knife and hitting her block on purpose. They were in a deadlock then. Black*Star was stopping her from pushing him away, and Maka was helpless. "Maka." Black*Star said, glee evident. "You've become rusty. All that _Death Scythe _hype must be going to your heads." His voice was cocky.

"If I had a free hand, I'd Maka Chop you." She hissed.

"Again." The ninja's voice had lost it's cockiness, but had gained some sort of... regret? "I'm sorry." His smirk faded. "For everything." He closed his eyes and allowed his soul wavelength flow through his knives and into Soul, then subsequently into Maka. He used just enough to knock them out, not kill them.

"I really wanted to fight you fairly..." Black*Star said solemnly before walking over and picking up Crona. It was about time he left. He didn't want to get caught again.

The boy was in her arms now. "Thank you, Black*Star... How did my special spell work?" Medusa asked, placing the boy down on the ground beside her crystal ball before walking back to the assassin.

"It worked fine, I guess." He said, looking up at the woman. "No problems with it, no problems with how long it worked."

"Good. Good. Now then..." Medusa's friendly mask gave way to the evil that was inside. "Are you ready to receive your payment?" Her voice had a harsh and threatening tone to it too. When Black*Star didn't answer, she smirked and held her hands out on either side of his head.

"_Snake snake cobra cobra snake snake cobra cobra..." _She repeated the chant until, finally, snakes launched from her hands and vanished. The blue-haired boy fell to the ground, unconscious. "That spell was just a little stronger than the one I had you use on Crona." Medusa laughed darkly.

"Enjoy your peaceful slumber..." The snake witch then turned back to her stirring pink haired son.

"I have things I must do."

**A/n: And here we are, the third installment! This was a very awkward one to write, considering how I'm unused to writing Black*Star's real personality. It was also hard to write B*S in a dark mood without having him say really sophisticated words... Blah! It was next to impossible to keep in my characterization of the characters... especially Medusa. Hard to write her.**

**A little note. Notice that star I put way up there? (*) That was because it might be a little confusing.**

**This (part of) the story takes place after Soul became a Death Scythe. I know that this may be a little weird, but I seriously can't decide which universe this is in. On one hand, Soul's a Death Scythe (and by the way I said it, he's been that way for a while), but the Kishin is dead... but Medusa's still alive... I'M SO CONFUSED!**


	4. Fate is Cruel

**A/n: Before I start this chapter, it has some slight... ideologically sensitive material. This chapter (and the story, now) is rated M to be safe. I don't want anyone getting on my case for blood or something. I apologize.**

Darkness was creeping in on them. It was all around them. And he didn't care. He wasn't frightened of the dark.

_Screams fill the night._

Blood splatters across the cobblestone road. Death hangs in the air like a curtain. The soft and steady rhythm of his heartbeat assures him that he hasn't joined the ranks of the dead.

_Knife like fingers rip through flesh showering the surrounding walls and ground with fresh blood._

He watches as his town turns to ruin. Demons devouring his friends, family, everyone he cared about. But, he's not afraid of the dark. He's not weak like them.

_Cries of young children slice the air for a split second before being replaced by splattering._

Those who hold fear are weak. He is not weak.

_The demon is reflected in the eye of the victim before she's torn limb from limb. Her child is thrown to the trees to be devoured by wolves._

He is not weak. He will not succumb to this immature and irrational fear. He will not scream, or cry, or run. He is strong.

_Men trying to fight are shown to be useless. The demon rips them apart just as easily._

Blood coats his face, but he doesn't blink. His eyes are lifeless, and at the same time, fiery.

_Death is in the air tonight._

He looks up to the moon, a smile as wide as the celestial body's.

_Blood splatters on the ground just right._

All he cared for is dead. He'll never get that back. Not that it mattered, anyway. They never cared for him.

_Screams are filled with fright._

He licks the blood off of his fingers, taking delight in the metallic taste.

_Sharp laughter is heard from the boy, knowing everything will not be alright._

His pink hair is disheveled as he stares down at the girl. His first friend.

_He had come ready for a fight._

Her blood pools around his feet, and it cakes his face. The demon is standing before him, reflected in the mirror. His normally emotionless eyes are completely wide with madness.

_Every one of their attacks felt like a mosquito bite._

He narrows his eyes, turning and slashing the final living being in the entire town. The final being, the only one who forgave him.

_His smile widens in delight._

He laughs openly towards the sky. Blood soaked the ground everywhere, and what remained of the people who were torn apart were scattered. An arm here, an eyeball there. What's the difference?

His laughter stops, realizing his doing; he had caused this blight.

His mother's last words echoed through his head.

"_Now it is complete! You have thrown away the last thing you relied on, and the Black Blood is complete!"_

He cringed.

"_I love you, Chrona."_

Soon, his laughter turned to loud sobs.

He was alone. Forever. And ever. And ever.

That night, a new Kishin was born. Asura's successor. He, however, was much more powerful than Asura. He laid waste to the world in a single night, and now walks the planet in search of someone...

Someone to love.

Someone... to be his friend.

**A/n: I feel like I started this out really well and then tanked. Anyway, I felt like writing some angst. This really wasn't inspired by anything... Except maybe chapter 87 of the manga (Just A Simple Story About Killing People) where Chrona kills Medusa permanently. Other than that, nothing really inspired this. I might post this as a drabble on ... what do you think?**

**Also, little note: The only person that forgave him outright... was *spoiler if you can't remember*. :P And you should know who his first friend was.**


End file.
